


Stuck Together

by spider_starry



Series: Stuck Together [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, But they also love each other, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_starry/pseuds/spider_starry
Summary: General Leia has two amazing Pilots. Charming, handsome, and cocky: Poe Dameron. Commander of the black squadron. Along with, the mysterious, beautiful, and witty: Y/n Y/l/n. Commander of the white squadron. The two pilots can’t stand to be in the same room with one another more than five minutes. But when they get assigned to work a mission together. Their opinion on one another evolves into something new that neither one of them saw coming...
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Stuck Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Lover's Squabble

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! I posted this on Tumblr a while back and I decided to post it here as well. This is my first fic on A03 (wild) Enjoy!

Summary: General Organa assigns her most trusted pilots to go on a mission to retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker. There is just one problem. The two pilots hate one another. Which leads to plenty of drama. 

Warnings: Swearing, Arguing, and Sexual Tension. (This fic is basically a Rivals to Friends to Lovers Trope. But we’re in the rivals part soooo...)

Characters: You, Poe Dameron, BB-8, BB-3S (My O.C), and General Organa

Word Count: 1.5k

A/n: I’m so excited to work on this project. I’m thinking this will be my retelling of the Star Wars sequels but I’m not sure tbh how long this story will go on for.

The sound of loud beeps were the first thing that you heard that morning. They came from the corner of your room and woke you, from an already restless sleep. You knew exactly whom the beeps belonged to and normally you would have been happy to know that your trusted friend was awake. Yet that morning in particular you were nothing but annoyed. Still groggy, you sat up in your bed and greeted the small astromech droid known as BB-3S. The droid was a blueish purple BB unit that you had had ever since you were a child. Long before you knew you would ever be a part of the resistance. It was natural for the small droid to wake you up in truth. It just seemed that even after all this time the little droid didn’t understand that you weren’t someone who liked to wake up early. Or ever for that matter. 

You faced said droid and shook your head in dismay. “It’s too early. Let’s just go back to bed.” The small droid instantly disputed your remark. Reminding you that the resistance had given you plenty of time to sleep, and that they would still need you even if you were sleep deprived. Sighing you playfully rolled your e/c eyes at the droid. “No one likes a smarty pants droid. Don’t make me take you take you apart.” You said jokingly. The droid beeped back a rumor remark leaving you to roll your eyes again. “You're on thin ice. Missy!” With that you got out of bed and got ready for the day.

You usually liked to dress in all black. Everyone in the resistance knew this. You even had your own signature jacket that you wore constantly. It was a simple jacket that wasn’t at all unique except for the three buttons on it that were painted with brown, with small little resistance symbols on them. They were hardly noticeable but if someone looked carefully they would clearly notice it. So far, no one had noticed which you took pride in. But everyday you would wear said jacket was just another day of risking death. 

Once ready for work you called BB-3S over. The small droid cheerfully greeted you and examined your fashion choice. Normally, the droid loved to sass you about everything but today it was kinder saying nothing about your outfit. Instead it said something else. Which rubbed you off the wrong way. “What? What do you mean you want to hangout with BB-8?” The droid played it off like it meant nothing. Stating that it enjoyed BB-8’s company. “May I remind you the last time I was in contact with BB-8 and it’s rude owner I was electrocuted by the droid.” BB-3S reply annoyed you terribly. Leaving you to sigh. “Listen I don’t have time for this. I need to go check on my Squadron.” With that you headed out of your room simply expecting BB-3S to follow after you. It did. Even though, it was rather pissed off with you since you weren't too keen on it’s new friendship with BB-8. But you knew it would get over it.

>< >< ><

The resistance base on D'Qar was busy that morning. When wasn’t it? Upon arriving at the cafeteria you met up with your fellow White Squadron members. Along with Lexi Bama (one of your closest friends). She greeted you and then informed you that there was huge news going around the resistance base. She didn’t explain exactly what was happening only that General Organa had requested to see you along with another pilot who was supposedly from the Black Squadron. You were shocked to say the least. Once you finished your breakfast you dismissed yourself from the table and headed to meet General Organa. Only to come face to face with one of your worst enemies. 

Poe Dameron was the most annoying man you had ever been in contact with. He was arrogant, overzealous, and just a full on idiot most of the time. For some reason, Leia had made him Commander of The Black Squadron. You knew that it was because of Poe’s talents. Sure, he was the second best pilot in the resistance. Only coming in second after you of course, but giving him command was honestly a risky bet. It was just to say that you thought very little of the man. 

Poe had seen you before you had seen him. He had thought that Leia wanted to meet him and him alone but seeing you walk straight toward him made him nervous. BB-8 beep which caused the handsome pilot to shake slightly. “Yeah I see her buddy.” He quietly responded, for some reason he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He wasn’t sure why but you seemed different today. You almost looked pretty. Now that Poe thought about it. You were always quite pretty but he knew your true temperament. Sure, you may have a pretty face, but you could be so cruel to him and only to him. Everyone else you were kind too. It was just when it came to him you were overly rude. Poe set aside the fact that you looked pretty today and simply greeted you like he had always done. 

“Good morning sleepyhead. Mind telling me why you’re here to see Leia?” Your expression changed. It was blank but upon being greeted by Poe, you were in a pissed off haze. “I’m here because General Organa requested to see me. Why are you here Commander Dameron?” You bitterly responded. Poe could tell that this was the only attitude he would be getting from you today. “You always liked to use formalities? Well anyway, I’m here for the same reason you're here for Y/n. Or so it seems…” “Really? I had just assumed you were in trouble again. Oh and please just call me by my last name. Dameron.” Poe smirked causing you to roll your eyes at him. He was already on your nerves and he couldn’t help but take pride in it. Before either of you could spat out another rude rebuttal, General Organa came out of her office and greeted you both. 

“Commander Y/l/n. Commander Dameron. Good to see you both have killed each other yet…” Poe and you both share a puzzled gaze. Only to leave General Organa to laugh at your expressions. In truth, she rather enjoyed messing with you both. She even hoped that it made you both nervous. Anything out of the ordinary made her happy to know that she was keeping you both on your toes. Before you could question what she had meant Poe had beaten you to the punch. “Yet?” Poe simply said, leaving Leia to give him a mischievous smirk with that she ushered you both into her office. 

>< >< ><

“No kriffing way!” Poe and you both shouted in unison. General Organa rolled her eyes at her top two commanders. She knew that setting you both up together was a mistake waiting to happen. But she couldn’t move past it. In truth, she needed you both to work together even if it would lead her nothing but the two of you fighting. “You’re not even going to hear me out on this Commanders?” She questioned, her voice sounded a tad bit amused. But the fact that you were both dead set on your current ways was clear. She would have to try a lot harder than she originally thought. 

“If it means I will have to be working with her… Well then I'd rather end up in the sarlacc pit, General.” Poe said bluntly, he then crossed his arms as he got up from his chair to leave. Before he could leave the office, General Organa told him this. “That could be arranged Commander Dameron. Besides, what happened to the young man who would do anything for the resistance? Are you that stuck up on a pitiful lover’s squabble to help out the resistance when it needs you the most?” 

“Lover’s squabble?!” You shouted, as you now stood towering over General Organa. You soon felt your cheeks burn red with embarrassment. You didn’t dare meet Poe’s eyes nor General Organa for that matter. It bothered you deeply that she thought that Poe and you were anything more than rivals. But the idea of Poe and you being lovers was something that would keep you up at night…

“Before either of you say another word. I just want you both to know that this mission is to retrieve a map that will lead us to Luke Skywalker.” 

Well this had shut you both up. Which made Leia rather happy since she was already tired of the constant bickering between the two of you. And before Leia could say another word, the two of you said this firmly, with certainty and full confidence in your abilities. 

“I’m in.”


	2. Clementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and you arrive at Jakku. Although you bicker back and forth the whole way there, you can’t deny that something feels different. Poe is almost not as annoying as usual…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 3! Should be out by March 16th

Warning: Swearing, Arguing, and even MoRe Sexual Tension!

Characters: You, Poe Dameron, BB-8, and Lor San Takka

Word Count: 1.7k

The mission seemed impossible. Not because it was complex. No, the mission was pretty straight forward. It was impossible because of Poe Dameron. He was already getting on your nerves. Just by being around you… “We can’t go in separate x-wings.” You told him with arms crossed. It felt like you were scolding a child. Which was honestly true. Except for the fact that Poe was a few couple of years older than you… 

“Why not princess? It’s better than us being stuck together.” That stupid nickname. No one called you that. You weren’t royalty or anything close to it. Your parents were moisture farmers for starters. But for some fucked up reason Poe Dameron seemed to enjoy calling you “princess”. It was probably just to spite you. You made no mention of this. Instead you explain your reasoning for taking one ship. “Believe me. I want to be far far away from you. But two x-wings showing up to Jakku would draw too much unwanted attention. We need to fly under the radar.” Poe rolled his eyes in response. You knew that you had won this disagreement. Which slightly made you giddy. But you said nothing about it since you didn’t want to brag. Poe on the other hand, would usually get even more annoying whenever you admit that you’re wrong. He just can’t shut up about it. “Alright. But I pick the ship your highness.” Poe said sternly. The way he said it made you shiver lightly. You only hoped that he hadn’t noticed. “Whatever gets you to shut up sounds good to me, Dameron.”  
Poe and you head off by that afternoon, much to both of your frustration. If it weren’t for the fact that you were stuck with Poe Dameron, you might have enjoyed this mission. But now your nerves were all on edge and all you wanted to do was scream. The ship that Poe ended up picking was a tandem x-wing. It could fit both of you along with one of your astromech droids. This had led to yet another argument. Since you had to leave BB-S3 behind at the base. You hated him especially after this. But BB-8 was the better of the two droids. Which made BB-S3 pissed off in truth. Your small droid didn’t even say goodbye to you, instead it just rolled off the moment you explained your reasoning. BB-8 beeped a sad beep in response leaving you to nod your head. You were still mad at the droid since it had electrocuted you not too long ago, but you felt slightly comforted knowing that the droid sympathized with you. 

The journey to Jakku was quiet and awkward to say the least. You were bored since Poe was doing most of the flying while you were simply his co-pilot. On the way back you would be the main pilot while Poe would be your co-pilot. It was equal and better than having you both fight about who got to do what. Poe was known as a chatterbox on base. But since he was so quiet, you couldn’t help but be slightly paranoid. 

“How’s Snap and the rest of the Black Squadron?” You asked in a meek voice. Normally you were never that scared to speak your mind especially not in front of Poe. But you somehow felt like it was wrong to speak. But the silence between the two of you was unbearable so you need to converse with him. Poe barely acknowledged you. You were even certain that he didn’t hear you. Until he finally responded. 

“They’re good. Snap and Kare got married. I’m sure you’ve heard.” You nodded your head in response. You were somewhat friends with Snap and Kare. You were even invited to their wedding, but you were sent on a mission that week so you just happened to miss it. “I heard that it was lovely.” “It was.” “I wonder what it’s like to be married…” You pondered aloud. It grew quiet between the two of you after you said that. Leaving you get slightly annoyed. Sure you despised Poe Dameron with every fiber of your being. But the idea of being awkwardly quiet around him made it even worse. 

“Do you think you’ll ever get married?” Poe asked abruptly. Leaving you to nearly choke on your saliva. Did this dumb-ass say what you thought he said? “Excuse me? Do you think I won’t get married?” You hoarsely replied. Poe made eye contact with you and realized how it had sounded. It was then he freaked out. You were pretty sure Poe would have crashed the x-wing right then and there. The expression he had on his face was pure fear. 

“No. I mean who wouldn’t want to marry you? I just mean that you seem like the type to be married already. Hell I should probably be married by now…” “Are you proposing Commander Dameron?” You joking sneered. This left Poe to roll his eyes. You then noticed something. It was faint, and hardly noticeable but you noticed it. He was blushing. Poe Fucking Dameron was blushing!! How could you not make fun of him?! “Ohh. You are. Aren’t you? I can tell because you’re blushing, commander.” “I am not!” Poe shouted leaving you to giggle. You shook your head and sighed. “I’m flattered but I can’t marry you.” “I never said I was proposing!” “Well good, because I would rather marry your droid before I would ever marry you.” Poe smirked and laughed lightly. It sounded forced but it was nice. For a second he almost sounded human. “I don’t blame you. Bee-Bee is probably the only one for me as well.” “Well at least we have something in common.” You teased.

>< >< ><

When you arrived the sun was setting on Jakku, and with every second it was getting colder as it turned to night. This was your first time visiting the planet and upon first appearances it seemed like a sad planet with nothing but sand… Were there any green forests or lakes of water on this planet? You wanted to talk about it to Poe but you needed to focus on the task at hand. The fate of the galaxy rested in your hands along with Poe’s. If something went wrong… Well it just couldn’t. Everything had to go right. But you had a bad feeling about all of this. 

“Does your highness need help getting up out of her seat.” “Fuck off, Dameron.” Poe snickered in response, leaving you to roll your eyes. Could he be serious for five minutes? As you got up from your seat, you felt rather stiff from sitting for so long. You decided to stretch real quickly once you got onto the ground. It was then, that your stomach happened to growl somewhat loudly. You couldn’t help but realize you hadn’t eaten anything since noon. In truth, you were hungry and tired but with the mission being this close to being completed. That it was better to save your complaints for later. 

“Hungry princess?” Poe questioned with annoying smirk plastered on his face. You gave him a blank expression leaving him to rub his neck as a coping mechanism. He wasn’t sure if you were going to smack him or yell at him which made him slightly nervous. “I’ll take it you’re not a big fan of nicknames huh?” “Wow. So he’s finally realized. Took him three years.” You sneered, as you headed to the village. Poe and BB-8 exchanged puzzled glances. The droid followed you first, while Poe was more hesitant. “Has it really been three years?” Poe shouted, leaving you to turn toward him and simply replied. “Be quiet you’ll wake the villagers.” With that you headed to Lor San Takka hut. 

You were hesitant about knocking. It was all starting to sink in. If this went wrong where would the rebellion be? You knew that Poe was staring at you. You just couldn’t help but freeze up. Without a word Poe reached his arm over your smaller frame and knocked on the door for you. Your eyes widened and you muttered a small “thank you”. Which left Poe to just lightly nod his head in response. The two of you stood there waiting and not voicing any of your thoughts to one another. It seemed like time had stood still until the old man known as Lor San Takka arrived to greet the two of you. He gazed at Poe first then toward you. 

“I see.” He said lightly. Without another word he ushered you both to come to the inside of his hut. You weren’t sure what he had meant. But you realized quickly Leia had probably had given him a heads up that the two of you were coming to see him. Or perhaps, it was something else entirely. 

“Leia told me that she was sending her best pilots. I just didn’t realize that you were both so young.” He said guiding you both a small sitting area. Poe sat near the door of the hut while you sat closer to Lor San Takka. You smiled lightly, and replied kindly. “Poe was six when he first flew an A-wing. It wasn’t until I was fourteen before I was allowed in the air. But I still manage to outrank him.” Poe stared at you in awe. Normally he would have been annoyed because you boosted yourself while making him seem incompetent. But he stared at you like he had never seen you before. Like you were important to him. You wanted to question him, you wanted to ask why he was looking at you like that but before you could Lor San Takka began speaking again. 

“Impressive. It’s nice to know that the resistance is in good hands.” You smiled at him and nodded in response. You could feel your blush crawling down your spine. It stung and it threatened to ruin everything before you. Why were you feeling this, all that Poe did was stared at you that way. You needed to focus. Lor San Takka then presented you with a small bag. Leaving you to freeze. Was this it? The item that could change the outcome of the war. The map to Luke Skywalker… was in reach.


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert! THE FIRST ORDER SHOWS UP!!!

Warning: Swearing, Angst, Arguing, and Slight Sexual Tense not as major as it was... 

Characters: You, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Lor San Takka, Kylo Ren, and Captain Phasma 

Word Count: 1.9k

“This will begin to make things right. I’ve traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the force.” Lor San Tekka said, handing you the small bag. You examined it and in return you gave him a small smile full of excitement. You couldn’t believe that the item that the resistance had been searching for for so long, was so small. Yet it held such importance. You couldn’t help but beam with pride upon receiving it. You looked over toward Poe after receiving the small bag, and showed it off to him with hope and joy in your eyes. You gave him a toothy grin which only left Poe to laugh lightly and nod his head in approval. You could tell he was also proud at that moment. You then got up from your chair and gave the small bag to Poe. Finally, Poe said this to Lor San Tekka. 

“Well because of you, now we can have a chance. The General’s been after this for a long time.” Lor San Tekka raised an eyebrow at Poe’s comment leaving him to seem baffled by Poe's remark. You couldn’t help but to narrow your eyes at the old man’s expression. “Oh, the General? To me she’s royalty.” You laughed lightly along with Poe. 

“Well she certainly is that.” You both said in a unison. You both shared a happy smiled which felt like it could last forever. Until it died just as quickly. It was then that BB-8 came into the hunt. Frantically beeping about how the First Order had suddenly arrived at Jakku. Which left your mood to change instantly. You felt nothing but anxiety and self doubt. Somehow it felt like it was your fault. Of course, it wasn’t but your inner-demons had claimed that it was. Logically neither of you knew that the First Order was planning on arriving on Jakku. But that didn’t stop your negative thoughts from racing. 

“We’ve got company.” Poe said lightly. Leaving you slightly frantic, you didn’t believe how he could sound calm. When all that you were doing in that moment was freaking out. Quickly, Poe, Lor San Takka, and you got up from your chairs to check out what was going on. Poe handed you his set of binoculars leaving you to check out how close they were. The First Order wasn’t far off. Stormtroopers were arriving and causing chaos and bring havoc upon the small village. It made you grimace. In that exact moment you felt nothing but angry and emptiness. You couldn’t do anything to help the villages because it could ruin your cover which wouldn’t be great for the rest of the galaxy. Yet still it hurt your heart that you weren’t stopping the First Order.You handed Poe back his binoculars and began shaking lightly. Poe noticed this right away. 

“What did you see?” Poe questioned. You ignored him and only responded with a knowing eye instead. That said more than you even speak at the moment. He instantly knew that you were all in danger. “You have to hide.” You told, Lor San Tekka briskly. The old man frowned in response. 

“You have to leave.” He bluntly stated. You wanted to protest but before you could, Poe had grabbed a hold of your hand. And began to drag you along, before you could even say goodbye. You wanted to yell at Poe for leaving so rudely, but you knew that it would only draw attention to the two of you. Instead, you were quiet for once and let Poe to lead you quickly back to the Tamen x-wing. In the distance, BB-8 trailed behind. 

“Come on BB-8! Hurry!” Poe shouted directly in your ear. You cringed and gave him a bitter look. But you were certain he missed since, he was busy dragging you along. The astromech droid beeped back a response stating that it was doing it’s best to keep up. You sympathize with the droid.

Upon reaching the Tamen x-wing, Poe let you go up the ladder first. Once settled, he rushed up the ladder as well. BB-8 had also set up and was now ready to shoot at stormtroopers. The droid chirped indicating that it saw stormtroopers heading your way. Poe grimaced and barked. “I see ‘em.” He shot as many as he could while you did your best to start the controls. So, that the two of you could get the hell out of there. But you were panicking and not thinking clearly. You weren’t sure why but you were cracking under pressure. You wanted to scream out. 

Poe noticed and for a second he stopped what he was doing. And directed all of his attention on you. “Don’t freak out on me Y/n. You can do this. We’ve made it this far. Come on, I believe in you.” You quietly nodded your head and finally began to focus on the x-wing’s controls. Only before you could even get the ship off the ground it was too late… A stormtrooper had shot directly at the ship’s engine. Poe groaned as BB-8 explained what had happened. He got out of the ship and you followed him. You head over toward the engine and sighed. “It’s fucked.” You muttered lightly, only loud enough for Poe to hear it. He nodded his head and began to go through the ship’s storage unit. BB-8 chirped out a worried remark as it watched it’s master take out two guns. Poe handed one to you and kept the other one for himself. He then kneels to his droid and takes out the small bag that Lor San Takka had given the two of you. You gasped which Poe ignored. 

“You take this. It’s safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me?” BB-8 took in but was clearly hesitant about it. It then asked when it would see you and Poe again. 

“We’ll come back for you! It will be alright.” With that Poe looked directly into your eyes and gave you a knowing nod. It reminded you of the one you had given to him not but twenty minutes earlier. With that the two of you ran into battle. 

>< >< ><

“Why’d you freeze back there.” Poe asked quietly. The two of you were hiding not too far away from the village on Jakku. You sighed lightly and replied relentlessly. “Everyone has their moments of weakness. You just witness mine.” Poe nodded his head, but it was clear he wanted to know more. He couldn’t help but not like your answer. It was too vague for his taste. There was something that you weren’t telling him. He didn’t believe that you were just scared. It had to be more than just that. There had to be a reason behind your fear. Poe didn’t even consider you to ever even shown fear. It wasn’t like you.

“Well don’t worry. Your moment of weakness is safe with me.” Your eyes widen at that. For once, you were happy for Poe Dameron’s selflessness. It was pure and not as you normally thought it to be. Which was in a way of showing off to others and that he wasn’t just good at everything but that he was a good person as well. But this was genuine. 

Before you could thank him, the two of you heard something new. There was a new ship entering the atmosphere. It looked different from all the rest. It was clear that whoever was on the ship was of importance. It made you frown. Could it even possibly be carrying him? Kylo Ren.

“Whatever happens. You have to promise me that you’ll run.” Poe whispered causing you to narrow your eyes. “No. We’re in this together. We’re Team Gray.” “Team Gray?” Poe repeated lightly, he sounded truly baffled in that moment. Which caused you to briefly blush. Shaking your head you muttered. “Yeah, because I’m the White Squadron’s commander. And you're the commander of the Black Squadron. So… together we’re Team Gray.” “Funny. I didn’t think you approved of nicknames--Princess.” “Oh shut up.”

The two of you grew quiet as you watched the scene play out. It was him--Kylo Ren, who had shown up to Jakku. Which meant that this wasn’t just an unplanned visit. “They knew somehow didn’t they?” You whispered to him lightly. 

“Yeah. It was probably Leia’s informant.” Poe replied bitterly. You could tell he was just as pissed as you were. “So, much for thinking there's someone you can trust in the galaxy.” Poe was quiet after that. You could tell he wanted to say more but he kept his thoughts to himself. Instead, you both sat there waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

It was when Kylo Ren killed Lor San Tekka, did Poe lose his cool. Poe Dameron shot off his gun, which was aimed directly at Kylo Ren. The blast would have killed him. If… Kylo Ren was not a Sith Lord. Yet, Kylo Ren was a Sith Lord, a very powerful one at that. So powerful, Kylo Ren had sensed the shot before it could even reach him. Instead of the blast hitting, the Sith Lord had suspended the blast in midair. Which left both of your cover’s compromised.

>< >< ><

The stormtroopers led you both to Kylo Ren. They were rough and cruel with their touch. Upon arriving to the Sith Lord they dropped Poe and you on the ground. Poe was the first to make eye contact with the former Jedi. While you were more hesitant. You knew that Poe was mad at you for not running. But you couldn’t leave him. Not when he was being reckless. If he believed that he could just try to assassinate a Sith Lord and get away with it. Well then he truly was an even bigger idiot than you believed him to be.

“So, who talks first? You talk first? I-” Poe said rather cocky. This remark grabbed a hold of your attention. You wanted to smack him. But since you were being held down you couldn’t exactly do that. Instead, you tried to give him a disapproving look.

“The old man gave it to you.” Kylo Ren finally spoke, it was clear that he was annoyed by Poe’s joke. You couldn’t blame Kylo Ren for this one thing. After all, you did believe that Poe was going to get you both killed because of his cockyness and stupid jokes.

“It’s just hard to understand you with all the--” Poe gesture to Kylo’s mask. This clearly hit a nerve since Kylo barked new orders. “Search them.” “Apparatus.” Poe muttered as the stormtrooper followed their command’s instantly. The stormtroopers were cruel with their tactics. In comparison of when they manhandled you earlier this exchange was by far worse. In fact, the stormtrooper that was searching you had gotten a little too friendly for your taste. By putting his hand where it didn’t belong. Poe noticed this and nearly shouted at him. But before he could, you ended up kicking the stormtrooper in the shin as a warning of what you could do to him if he searched any further. Kylo and Poe both noticed this action but both of them did not address it. Yet, you couldn’t help but noticed that Poe had briefly had a victorious smirk on his face. You could tell that he was proud that you stood up for yourself. 

“Nothing sir.” Poe’s stormtrooper told him. Kylo huffed out in response. “Put them aboard.” With that, the stormtroopers pulled you both up and began to lead you to the ship that Kylo had arrived on. Out of all the stormtroopers there was one that was different from the rest. One of them wore silver armor. Which indicated to you that they were higher up in the ranks than the others were. They approached Kylo and asked. “Sir, the villagers?” 

Kylo then replied. “Kill them all.” You both screamed out at this. Which caused the stormtroopers to hurt you even worse. “This wasn’t the plan. This wasn’t a part of the mission.” You screamed, as the ship's loading gate closed.


	4. A Dirty Rebel and a Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Poe are now held captive by the First Order, and are now being transported to a First Order ship. In the meantime, their seems to be a slight upset in the process by a few stormtroopers.

Warning: Swearing, AnGsT, I hurt someone (don’t kill me), along with assholes stormtroopers 

Characters: You, Poe Dameron, Captain Phasma, and Random Stormtroopers (That are being extra)

Word Count: 1k (Hella short) 

A part of Poe Dameron died that night, when he saw you cry. Poe would never admit this to you at least not beforehand, but he admired how strong you always were. Deep down he wished that he could tell that was what he truly thought about you. That you were strong in his eyes. That you were brave, hell that he thought you were beautiful. But he was too much of an ass to ever even pay you one nice compliment. Instead, he kept this secret to himself. He felt guilty once he saw the first tears fall down your face, he couldn’t help but feel as though he had failed you that this whole mess was his doing. He wanted to scream and do something about your pain and your anxiety. But he knew that if he didn’t behave himself, then a worse fate could come to you. Instead, Poe did his best to keep his mouth shut and convinced himself that he would wait until he could comfort you when the two of you were alone. 

The stormtroopers guarding the two of you were rather cruel. You could tell Poe was uncomfortable by the fact that the stormtrooper that was assigned to you, had kept staring at you. You wanted to tell Poe that you were alright but you were so lost in your own distress that you couldn’t open your mouth. It was then, when you started crying harder that the stormtrooper who was watching over you began to make fun of you. “You rebels are all the same. Nothing but feeble parasites. You’re all worthless.” You gasped lightly, and began to shake. If a stormtrooper was going to say such harsh words to you then the treatment the Kylo Ren and General Hux’s would give you would probably tear you apart… You didn’t want to even think about that. But you knew it was inevitable. You couldn’t focus on that. You needed to be calm and remember your training.

“Look, you scared her. When Kylo Ren gets his hands on the little rebel, I bet she’ll squeal and tell him all of the resistance’s secrets. They really should have sent someone with more confidence.” You kept a level head and tried to hold back your tears. You couldn’t let them know that their words were affecting you. What was said next left you breathless. “She’s no soldier. She’s nothing but a coward.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Poe barked, causing you to widen your eyes. You were shocked that he stood up for you. But of course he would, Poe Dameron after all was the perfect heroic type. He wouldn’t let a stormtrooper belittle his teammate even if it was you… His number one rival. The stormtroopers all laughed at Poe’s words which confused you both to no end. But their laughs soon turned into violence. As they began to torcher the confident commander with their taser guns. You stood there in fear but soon came to your senses. “Poe!!” You screamed, as you tried your best to reach him but the stormtrooper that was guarding you held you back. “Look. She cares about the dirty rebel.” One of the stormtroopers shouted. If you weren't too busy trying to save Poe in that moment, you were certain that you would be a blushing mess instead. “Rebels are truly pathetic!” Another Stormtrooper shouted. 

Before the stormtroopers could hurt you, Captain Phasma came forward and the stormtroopers stopped what they were doing and all faced their Captain. It was clear that they were anxious since they had been caught torcher the two of you without being ordered to do so. Captain Phasma grunted and simply said. “Leave the rebels alone. Kylo Ren and General Hux will be dealing with them.” It seemed that she was about to leave, and pretend that this had never happened. But before she did so. She took out her blaster and shot the two stormtroopers that were taunting Poe and you. Their bodies went limp and soon became lifeless as they fell to the ground leaving the already quiet ship to seem even more silent. “If this happens again. I will kill you all myself.” The way she said this, told you that she was more referring to Poe and you than the other stormtroopers. You wouldn’t put it past her, it was clear that she wanted you dead rather than alive. 

>< >< ><

Captain Phasma assigned two new stormtroopers to guard the two of you. The stormtroopers kept to themselves, and seemed to follow orders to a point. You didn’t feel as threatened as before, but the two stormtroopers did pose as a firmer authority over you. It was clear that they took their jobs seriously. You were no longer crying, but you did feel worried not for yourself… but for Poe. He was unconscious for a little while after getting tasered but now he seemed to be slightly out of it. You weren’t sure what the lasting effects of a being taser were but you knew that it could be a while before he was completely himself. Surprisingly, Poe seemed to be recovering rather quickly. Which you couldn’t be happier. 

The two of you made brief eye contact, in which you smile for a slight second. You wanted to ask Poe if he was okay. Hell, you wanted to hug him even. It surprised you to no end how much you truly cared for Poe. You kept reminding yourself that he was your teammate on this mission so of course you should be concerned. It didn’t matter that on most days you hated Poe Dameron because right now you were all each other had. In a way it made you feel hopeful. You knew Poe would take charge and help you get out of this tricky situation. It was in his blood to save and protect others. But there was no doubt that you had to stand up and take action for the two of you. At least for now. It was then that you promised yourself that you would protect Poe Dameron even if you hated him because at the end of the day he was all you had.


	5. Dead Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and you exchanges some nice words before having to face Kylo Ren.

Warnings: Swearing and Cute Playful Banter

Characters: You & Poe Dameron

Word Count: 913 (Short AF) 

You weren’t sure if time existed anymore. If it did still exist then it was broken. What took time’s place was nothing but blood, screams, and pain. Pain always was a familiar entity in your life but this pain was different. It was stronger and seemed to be never ending. The most insane thing about all of this, was that you still had yet to face Kylo Ren. You had dealt with stormtroopers and General Hux for what seemed to be days. (But it was most likely hours.) Yet, Kylo Ren had not laid a finger on you. You hadn’t even caught a glimpse of the sith lord. 

Currently, you were in a simple dark room, strapped to a chair that prompted you upwards. Oddly, they had locked Poe and you up together. You were surprised that the First Order didn’t separate the two of you. But you knew right away that this was just another form of torture. His screams were painful to you. You hated that you couldn’t do anything to help him out. But you were certain that Poe had felt that same way about you. 

It had been a while since anyone had checked on the two of you. It was silent except for the light breaths Poe took every once in a while. You couldn’t stand his silence, you felt a sense of deja vu. It dawns on you that you had felt like this during the trip to Jakku. You would never admit this aloud but it had become quite clear to you that you enjoyed Poe’s constant chatter. Even if you thought it to be mostly idiotic ramblings. But you decided it was time that you told him that you were sorry. If it wasn’t for your own stupidity he wouldn’t be in the mess. He wouldn’t have been tasered and tortured. Poe Dameron didn’t deserve all of this cruelty. Neither did you… thought you didn’t see it that way. At least not at the moment. 

“This has happened to me before...” 

“This isn't your first time being captured by the First Order?” Poe’s questioned, voice strained with confusion yet it sounded slightly annoyed. But you continued on with your confession. Your voice wavered as you spoke, “My childhood friend was killed by stormtroopers a few years back.... I couldn’t do anything to save them… I just had to watch them die in vain. And in that moment when I was supposed to fly us out of there. It all came back to me. This is all my fault, Poe. I’m sorry. You must hate me even more and I don’t blame you. I hate me too.” 

He was silent for a while. You were certain that he was angry and instead of yelling at you he had decided to give you the silent treatment instead. But then, he spoke. “It’s not your fault and I don’t hate you. I’m sorry about your friend. I don’t know how much time we have left in the universe. But for what it’s worth. You inspire me, Y/n. Kriff, I didn’t realize how much you truly amazed me. You’re stronger than I am. Braver than I am. Smart than I am. Hell, you’re probably the better pilot out of the two of us.” Small tears swell up in your eyes. You were breathless. But you were certain that’s what Poe was best at; he had a talent of making people find faith in themselves and in others. Oh and of course leaving people breathless… 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” You replied weakly. Though he did seem to brighten your mood it was quickly followed by a dull after effect of self doubt. It made sense to you that Poe was just trying to be kind since it could be your last moments in the universe. Who wouldn’t want to go out being happy even if it was for a fleeting moment? 

“No. This is a long time coming, princess. You just have to take this complement and run with it.” Poe’s voice sounded genuine. You realized that he spoke the truth. Which made you smile. 

“Thanks… Poe. For what it’s worth. I always thought you were funny and kind. And maybe even a little charming. But you also just happened to be as brave and smart as me.” 

“You forgot that ‘I’m the better pilot’ bit.” 

“Did I?” You teased. 

“Wow. I take it back. Forget I said anything.” You laughed at that. Perhaps, this would be the last time you laughed? If that was indeed the case you were somehow happy to know that Poe Dameron would be the last person in the universe to make you laugh. 

“We’re going to get out of this.” Poe blurted, your eyes widened. Even now he was hopeful but you couldn’t help but feel like Poe had somehow read your mind. You shrugged off that thought and replied quietly. 

“How? The resistance probably thinks we’re dead. And I’m pretty sure that BB-8’s antenna is broken so he can’t contact the resistance. And-” 

“And! There’s a million other reasons that we won’t make it out. I know. But you need to have a little hope, princess.” 

You cut him off before he could say that sweet motto that General Organa would often tell you. “You sound like the General.” You replied weakly. 

“And you sound almost hopeful and convinced that we’ll make it out of here, princess.”


End file.
